


Enforced Availability

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuei thinks up a new way to play with Shou, his sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enforced Availability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuya_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakuya_baby).



> Capitals and lower cases are for effect.  
> For sakuya_baby, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompts: hardcore BDSM... just go as hard as you feel comfy. Hakuei as a master.  
> Song[s]: "Maisouchuu" by Deflina Ma'riage

A small smirk crossed Hakuei's lips before his face settled back into a practiced mask of uncaring cool. He picked up his cell phone from the hall table and exited his apartment, taking the stairs rather than the elevator as he dialed Shou's number. As soon as the other man picked up, he began speaking. "Shou, baby, it's Hakuei. You feeling okay today?

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shou's voice was kind of sleepy, making Hakuei sure he'd woken the other man up.

"I have several things you're required to do today then." He grinned as he pushed out the door and into the alleyway, quickly turning into the stream of people heading for work. "First, that harness I showed you how to tie... wear it all day. Then from ten until eight, I want enforced availability. You remember what that means, right?"

Shou swallowed audibly. "Yes, Master."

"Have fun today, my pet." Hakuei hung up the phone, shoving it into his pocket as he began to push past people. He was already late as it was, more wouldn't do.

Shou stared at the phone in his hand for a minute and then sighed. These days Hakuei was all about public humiliation. He wondered how far it would end up going this time. Glancing at the clock told him he'd be part way to work when ten came around. He quickly took his shower, foregoing food with the knowledge that he'd have to be ready for sex all day long.

When he stepped out of the shower, he dried off and then grabbed the ropes for the harness, quickly tying it around himself, fitting it so he'd be comfortable sitting or standing and praying that was alright with Hakuei. He stared down at himself for a moment, caught by how arousing it was to see his pubic area framed by the black ropes. He pulled out a pair of black slacks and slipped them on, choosing a black button-down shirt to go over it.

He reached for his black leather collar on the desk, fitting it around his neck. This would be the first time he'd worn it to work. Hakuei's name was clearly emblazoned on it in swooping silver lettering. He picked up his black music bag and opened it, setting it on the dresser as he opened various drawers and shoved things into it: a bottle of lubricant, a glove, two butt plugs, one lengthy dildo, and a blindfold. He knew from experience that the other man would appreciate such an item being in his bag.

He shoved his feet in his black loafers, foregoing socks in favor of being able to kick them off at any second. He grabbed his makeup bag and put it in his satchel as he darted out of his apartment and down the stairs. Once outside, he hailed a taxi, his heart pounding at the fact that he was going to have to stop the guy in fifteen minutes wherever they were so he could go prep himself. He slipped into the taxi and settled into the seat, giving the address to the practice hall his band was currently using.

Shou settled his bag on the seat beside him, retrieving his makeup bag and pulling out various items, using them to enhance what he already had. He kept glancing at the clock on the back of the driver's seat, watching the minutes tick by. By the time the clock read 9:58 he was already aroused at the thought of fucking himself with the dildo and then inserting the butt plug to keep himself gapped for entry.

He dropped his makeup back into the bag, just having finished it and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I need to use a restroom. Can you pull over and wait on me? I'll give you extra to do it."

The driver maneuvered off to the side of the road near a convenience store filled with bustling people. Shou slipped out of the cab, dragging his bag with him, and darted inside. Luckily, no one was in the stall in the men's room and he carefully hung up the bag, undoing his pants and tugging one leg off over his shoe. He tucked the edge of the pant leg into the harness, keeping it from pooling in the floor and propped his foot up on the toilet lid.

He pulled on the glove he'd brought just for this very purpose and quickly lubed up three of the fingers. He pressed one against his asshole, slipping it in with little effort. His cock bobbed as his muscles flexed, the feeling of being filled ever the turn-on for him. A small smile crossed his lips as he inserted a second finger. He watched pre-cum begin to bead at the tip of his cock as arousal boiled in his veins. Slowly, he fucked himself with his fingers, finally slipping in the third and hissing softly just as the restroom door clicked open.

"Daddy, I have to poo!" A little kid's voice echoed off the restroom walls.

Shou flinched, quickly pulling his fingers free and yanking the glove off. He tied the top of it, making sure no air was in it and tossed it in the toilet, hoping it'd go down. He pulled out the smaller butt plug and lubricated it as fast as he could. A knock of the door nearly made him drop it. He gasped and then pushed it against his entrance, forcing it in. Luckily, he'd prepped himself enough that it slid home fairly easily.

He recapped the lube, wiped his hand on toilet paper and then pulled his pants back on properly, fastening them, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing ache of his cock. He flushed the toilet and grabbed his bag, opening the door and walking to the sink. He kept his head bowed. His face was on fire with embarrassment and the last thing he wanted was questions from the parent or the little boy. He quickly left, wiping his hands on his pants and walked out as normally as he could with a plug up his ass.

Shou slid back into the taxicab and quickly apologized to the driver as they pulled back into the traffic. His phone made a small noise, signifying that he had an incoming text and he got it from his bag, checking the message.

_Are you prepped and ready?_

He quickly replied, his cock going back to full hardness as he typed. _Yes... and i'm aroused, just for You._

_Are you filled?_

_i am, Master._ Shou's cheeks flushed as he shifted. The butt plug was thankfully too short to touch his prostate when he moved, but it was clear to his body that it was being invaded by something. Just the knowledge kept his cock engorged and pulsing. He slid one hand down, lightly massaging himself, his gaze on the cabbie, making sure he wasn't watching. The touch eased some of the ache in his cock and for that much he was thankful.

_Where are you?_

_In a cab on the way to work. About ten minutes away from the studio._ He crossed his legs, hoping to ease the pressure of his cock against the fabric of his pants, but it didn't work.

_Touch yourself. Keep doing it until I say to stop or you get to the building._

Shou quickly texted back. _Through my clothes?_

_Open your fly._

The vocalist's heart sped up as he placed the phone in his lap and slowly unzipped his pants, slipping his hand inside and beginning to massage himself. The feel of skin against skin immediately had his heart racing. The sheer fact that he was doing this in public made it all that much better. His thumb slipped up and he gathered the pre-cum from the head of his cock, smearing it down the shaft, trying desperately not to make any sounds. The phone vibrated in his lap and he gasped softly.

_Undo the button and take your cock out. Keep stroking._

Shou flicked the button open, revealing his erection. He could see the ropes from his harness and that fact alone sent shivers down his spine. He grasped his cock and began stroking. Shifting in the seat, he pushed his hips up and jerked at himself faster. His eyes shifted to the rear-view mirror where he could see the cabbie staring at him, as they were stopped at a traffic light. Shou licked his lips and moaned softly. "My Master hasn't said you can watch." He smirked when the guy's eyebrows shot up and he looked away, his face reddening.

_Make as much noise as you can and cum all over the seat and floorboard._

Shou's body burned at the instruction and he immediately let out the sounds he'd been keeping inside. With his free hand, he tossed the phone into his bag. The small space filled with his exclamations of pleasure as he writhed under his own touch. He could feel his ass squeezing around the plug, his orgasm fast approaching as his hips bucked. He shifted forward, spreading his legs enough to let him sink to the floorboard as he jerked frantically at his cock.

His orgasm slammed into him full force, the eroticism of doing this in front of a complete stranger where anyone looking in the window could see him escalating it. Thick jets of his cum spurted out across the back of the driver's seat, dripping down onto the carpeted floor. He kept jerking until the last bit of his orgasm subsided. Chest heaving, he slid back onto the seat and did up his pants.

His eyes flicked up to the mirror where the cabbie was staring at him. "W-were here, sir."

Shou blushed as he pulled out enough money for the ride, plus a generous tip. He also grabbed some tissues and pressed everything into the man's hand. "Um... sorry about the mess on your seat and floor. Master says i'm not allowed to clean it up."

The man nodded as Shou opened the door and unsteadily got out, dashing toward the building.

Once inside, Shou paused outside the studio door, trying desperately to catch his breath while he made sure he hadn't cum on himself at all. He hadn't and that much was a relief. He pulled out his phone and began to text Hakuei back. _Done, as instructed. At work now._

The door clicked shut behind him and he looked up at his band mates, who were all staring at him a bit grumpily. He quickly averted his gaze and set his bag in a corner, stuffing his phone in his pants. "Sorry...." He grabbed the microphone from the stand and took his position. "I don't need to warm up, I'll do it with the first song."

Nao counted off the beat and they launched into the first song.

Three songs later, Shou's pocket began to vibrate. He ignored it until they were done with the song and then quickly pulled it out. "I have to check this, I'm sorry." He stared down at the text and sighed.

_Are you aroused?_

His thumbs slid over the keypad quickly forming a reply. _No, Master, i am not. i am sorry, but the songs are sad._

_Turn around, face your friends and clearly tell them the following "i am not aroused, but i have a toy in my ass."_

Shou's face burned with shame as he slowly lowered the phone and turned around. Staring at the ground, he cleared his throat. "Guys," the ensuing silence told him he had their attention, so he continued, "i have something to tell you that i've been instructed to say." He waited there, completely unsure of himself and feeling more like throwing up by the second.

"What is it?" Tora spoke up from where he was standing, leaning against an amp.

"i..." the rest of the words came out as a sort of half-sob, "i am not aroused, but i have a toy in my ass." His face felt like it was going to burn off and he knew he wouldn't be able to look at them right for a damn long time. In fact, the prospect of having to remain in the same room with them was horrifying.

When no one said anything, he slowly looked up at them, his lower lip trembling slightly, scared that they would all hate him now. But the sight that greeted him wasn't at all what he'd expected. Nao's head was bowed, the color of his face clearly rivaling that of Shou's own. Saga had his earphones in and wasn't at all paying attention. Hiroto was simply looking at him like he'd lost his mind. But Tora was giving him a look of sympathy. That was what struck Shou as odd and forced his band mate's name from his mouth. "Tora?"

The raven haired man offered a small smile and then pulled out his cigarettes. "Take a walk with me." He pushed away from the amp and headed for the door.

Shou followed, his head down and his body shaky.

Once they were outside, Tora lit up and then offered Shou a drag. The vocalist took it, sucking in the toxic smoke that he'd long since sworn off. He handed it back and Tora smoked half of it before speaking.

"There's no easy way to breach this, so I'll just say it. You have a Master, don't you?" His voice wasn't judgmental, not anything except matter-of-fact.

"Yes." Shou knew his rules and one of them was that he wasn't allowed to lie about it if someone found out. "He is my owner, my lover, my light, and my savior. I am his slave forever and always." The script rolled easily off his tongue despite how he felt completely humiliated by having to admit it to Tora, of all people.

Tora leaned against the wall, nodding. "I used to be there... right where you're at. But I grew tired of it, tired of how humiliated I felt on a daily basis, tired of how I couldn't make my own decisions when it came to things of a sexual nature. Then my Master became too obsessive about everything I did, tried to make me quit the band. I wouldn't do it and I just walked out - out of their life, out of the lifestyle in general, and out of their home." He shrugged lightly. "But there was a point when it meant everything to me to come home to that person, to serve them and love them. And more than that, to get what I needed in return. But when that stopped, so did everything else."

Tora paused for a minute and then looked Shou directly in the eyes. "Draw your lines carefully and more than anything else, remember that you're in control, too. It's about what you want, what gets you off. Not about following all orders at any cost." He pointed at the door with his cigarette before stubbing the rest of the stick out. "If that truly humiliated you and that isn't what gets you off... call your Master on it. He's got no right to make your friends look down on you... trust me."

Shou's eyes widened and the ducked his head. "Y-you... how did you know He is a guy?"

Tora smirked, his eyes glittering. "A hunch. You'd never let a chick do this to you... you'd do it to her. Simple as that."

Shou's phone began to ring and he stared down at the caller ID. A half afraid look crossed his face as he answered. "Yes, Master?" He looked up at Tora, a pleading look in his eyes.

Tora stayed where he was, watching Shou, knowing the look only meant for him to not leave him alone.

_"Did you do as I told you?"_

"Yes, Master, i did." Shou's voice wavered slightly, his prior feelings of embarrassment coming back to him.

_"That was your punishment for not doing as I told you to. Are you aroused now?"_

"No, Master. i am still speaking with the band, they had questions about You and me." His slight frame began to shake a little, terrified as to what more punishment he'd get.

_"All of them?"_

"No, just Tora."

_"Are you facing him?"_

"Yes, Master."

 _"Wet yourself and then make yourself hard while he's watching."_ With that, Hakuei hung up, not waiting on a response, knowing full well his submissive would do as ordered.

Shou's heart pounded in his chest. Tora understood... Tora knew where he was at and why he was doing what he was. He slowly stepped out of his shoes and stood back from them a bit. Closing his eyes, he worked up the courage needed to do what he'd been told to do. "i have to do this... don't watch if you don't want to... but he knows you're here and you have to be for me to complete my punishment as He's ordered."

"You do realize I'm into men... right?" Tora's voice was soft, placating.

Shou shook his head as he reached down, grabbing his limp cock through the fabric of his pants. "Now i do." He reached out for the wall, leaning forward and repositioning his cock so that he'd get as little of his pants wet as possible. Slowly his urine began to seep out and over his fingers, the warm liquid raining down on the pavement at his feet. A low groan left his throat at the knowledge that he was doing something so taboo, so forbidden.

He could hear Tora shift, but he didn't look, he just kept emptying his bladder until he ran dry. As soon as the stream stopped, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, quickly jerking himself into hardness. His flaccid length was quick to respond, the fact that Tora was watching arousing him beyond belief. His humiliation was actually the key to the most intense orgasms he'd ever had in his life and held the reason why he was willing to let Hakuei boss him into doing things he normally wouldn't be willing to do.

He let go of himself, looking up at Tora, seeing the undeniable arousal in the other man's eyes. Blushing, he stored his cock back in his pants and straightened up. "You like watching me?"

Tora grinned. "Yeah, I do."

Shou slipped his shoes back on and opened the door, going back inside. "i'm sure i'll fuck up at least once more today... so you should stick close then." He let the door clang shut behind him as he made his way to the restroom where he set his phone on the counter and dabbed at the wet front of his pants with towels. Once he was as dry as he was going to get, he washed his hands and picked his phone back up, exiting the washroom.

 _i have done as You ordered, Master._ He stuffed the phone in his pocket and made his way back to the practice room, where he immediately took up his microphone and stood with his back to the others.

No one said anything, they simply started practice again. Almost an hour passed before Nao called break time and everyone filtered out but Nao and Shou. The leader watched Shou carefully, wondering just how much he should really say about what had transpired. Finally, he took a chance and came over to where Shou was sitting quietly on the couch, seemingly deep in thought. "Shou-shi?"

Shou startled slightly. He'd been lightly stroking his arousal with his thumb, trying to keep from violating a direct order again. The other's voice had surprised him greatly. "Yes?"

Nao sat on the couch beside the other man. "Are you in your relationship willingly?"

The blonde nodded. "i am."

"I understand that this is a part of what is supposed to go on in your relationship... or so Tora says... but can you possibly keep it out of practice from now on?" He winced. "I have to say this as a good leader, please understand." In reality, he was sincerely uncomfortable with Shou's earlier announcement and didn't want to risk a repeat of it.

Shou opened his mouth to respond, but the door slammed open and his head jerked up.

Hakuei stood in the doorway, an amused smile on his face. "Keep it from practice, hmm? We'll abide by that from now on, Nao-sama." He held up a small cooler bag. "But for the moment, I need to borrow my lovely sub." He sauntered over to them, pulling a leash from his pocket and quickly attaching it to Shou's collar. Tugging lightly, he turned on his heel and marched from the room, Shou obediently following a few steps behind him.

At the last second, Shou turned and gave Nao an apologetic look, mouthing the word 'sorry'. Then he was tugged forcefully down the hallway and into the restroom where Hakuei immediately locked the door.

Hakuei tugged the vocalist over to a stall, quickly tying his leash around the upper bar and then pulling a handkerchief from His pocket and tying it around Shou's head, covering his eyes.

Shou whimpered softly, a little afraid of what would come next. After all, he'd violated a direct order from his Master, something he'd never intentionally done before. he knelt down, bowing his head. "i am sorry, Master. Please forgive me."

The Vocalist smiled widely. "you will be forgiven in time, my pet." His fingers lightly caressed Shou's jaw line and then He set about opening the cooler he'd brought. He pulled out a knife, one He'd placed in the freezer the night before. It wasn't particularly sharp, but He knew well enough that it would feel like it was.

He fell to his knees behind Shou and bunched the other man's shirt up around his neck, forcing his arms from it. Then He undid the vocalist's pants, pushing them down enough to reveal that he was still aroused, his cock standing rigidly out from his body. He gripped Shou's stiffened length and began to pump it as He slid the knife up to the blonde's neck, sliding the chilled metal across it without enough force to do anything.

Shou cried out, his body going rigid in an attempt to not struggle. his hands came up, grabbing at Hakuei's and clawing. Beneath the blindfold, his eyes were wide with panic. 'No, no, no, no, NO! My career! Oh, God....' Tears burned at his eyes as he slid his hand up beneath the blade, feeling frantically for blood. When he found none, confusion set in and he stilled completely, no longer trying to get Hakuei's hands away.

"I told you to trust me when we first started this relationship, didn't I?" Hakuei understood the panic He'd just given his lover and allowed it for this one time. He'd threatened too much in Shou's life by doing what He had. He knew He'd have reacted the same way, probably more violently, if He'd been put in the same situation.

He moved the knife, drawing the blade down between the crossed lines of the rope Shou had tied on himself. He still drew no blood, but the cries Shou continued to emit seemed to say otherwise. His hand worked lazily at the vocalist's length, His only goal to keep the other man hard.

When Shou's cries became hoarse, signifying the emanate breaking of his voice, Hakuei dropped the knife back into the cooler and straightened up, coming to stand in front of the other man. He unzipped His pants and presented His already aroused flesh to the other man, pressing it at his lips.

The blonde opened his mouth, willingly taking in his Master's cock, and began sucking greedily. This was the part he always enjoyed, being allowed to please Hakuei in every manner possible. he reached down, pushing his own cock lower and then moaned softly around The Vocalist's cock as he released his bladder on the floor.

Clear-ish, yellow liquid pooled between them, the soft patter of his fluid hitting the floor meeting both of their ears. Hakuei grasped Shou's hair tightly, yanking his head away from his cock. "Bad pet! Who told you to piss on the floor?"

Shou's scalp burned with the force of Hakuei's grip. he whimpered, bowing his head. Inside he was burning with arousal, knowing what was coming for what he'd done. he relished his punishment, thrived on the times Hakuei would actually give it to him rather than overlooking whatever he did wrong. Knowing his place as pet, he forced the rest of his piss out and onto the tiles below him, whimpering the entire time it leaked from his body.

he was still urinating when Hakuei backhanded him across the face. his cheek stung, but the force wasn't enough to leave more than a red mark for a few minutes. They knew their bounds and limits - and more so what their careers required them not to do. he finished, unable to stop the final bit from spraying out of his cock and onto the floor.

Hakuei made a small disapproving sound and then Shou's hands were yanked away, shoved against the metal of the stall wall. "Just for that, you'll not walk right the rest of the day." He shoved Shou's legs wider and dropped to His knees behind the other man. His fingers found the butt plug and yanked it out, tossing it aside. He spit on His hand and rubbed His saliva over His cock before positioning Himself at Shou's entrance and then shoving forcefully in.

Shou's back arched and a long wail left his throat as he was penetrated so abruptly. he could feel his body tearing slightly, even after they'd done this so many times. But, in truth, it was the pain that got him really going anyway. When he felt His hands on his hips, he let out a throaty cry, bucking back against his Master.

Hakuei slammed into his lover as fast as he could keep a steady pace with. Shou was tight around him, not too gapped from the plug and not too slick from the lube he'd used to put the toy in. He leaned over him, pressing feather-light kisses over his shoulders. "Do you like it like this, my precious? Do you like it when I fuck you so hard you scream?" He ceased talking as He shifted his angle, tearing a scream from Shou's throat as He struck the other's prostate head-on. "Do you," He panted hard, "like it when," a low moan left His throat, "your friends can hear Us fuck?"

The vocalist shuddered forcefully, his entire body tensing and then shivering as it relaxed. he was so close to orgasm, but he knew his place, knew not to cum without being told to do so. Each time Hakuei's words reached him, each time The Other's cock probed his prostate, it became harder and harder to not let go and simply spray his sticky fluid all over the floor. his eyes widened in terror as he felt his cock throb and contractions start deep inside himself. he could feel that his balls were drawn up tight against him, heated and full of the release he ached to let out. "Y-yes... yes.... YES!" he squeezed his eyes shut and forcefully contracted his PC muscle as hard as he could.

Hakuei moaned harshly as he felt Shou's body go rigid beneath Him. He could feel the throb of the other's prostate and how hard he clamped down around His cock. Immediately, He moved His hand in front of Shou's cock, not touching the other, simply waiting on his release to splash across His fingers so He could punish the blonde. Much to His dismay, nothing hit His fingers and Shou relaxed a little, his body still tense, but not shaking from the force he was using.

The Vocalist chuckled softly. "Good job, love." He slid His hand back onto Shou's hip and ground hard against him, His cock buried deep in the other's willing body. He pulled almost all the way out, watching His cock as it left the other's body and then slid back in. "Fuck, you make Me hard... you make Me want to cum all over you, to mess up your insides with My hot, sticky cock juice."

He moaned lewdly as His hips pistoned fast, shoving His cock into Shou's ass as fast and hard as He could manage. Shou's voice echoed off the walls, forcing Hakuei higher. "Fuck! Hell yes! you little fucking slut! Take My cock deep inside your ass!" His breath hissed out from between His teeth as His orgasm hit Him. He let the first two jets of cum coat Shou's insides, pulling out and watching the rest shoot from his dick all over His pet's shapely ass.

Shou's body filled with tremors as he tried desperately to stop his looming orgasm. he shook hard enough he could barely keep himself held up. When Hakuei's cock slid across his ass, smearing his cum around, he let out the most pathetic sound he could manage as he strained forward, his cock sticking out from his body clearly displaying just how aroused he was.

Hakuei leaned down on the other man, placing His hand in front of Shou's cock. "Cum."

The blonde shook and then cried out passionately as he stopped holding himself back. he flexed his cock once, inducing his orgasm. No sooner had he done that, than he began to do exactly as commanded, his cum spurting out across Hakuei's fingers and the floor. Heated cries of pleasure left his mouth as he felt his muscles excitedly contracting and releasing. he'd been so aroused for so long that his release felt like burning fire as it shot out of his cock, that fact escalating the intensity of it.

Hakuei caught Shou as he collapsed, almost falling in the puddle of his own fluids. He rubbed his sticky fingers over the other's abdomen and then down across his still-aroused flesh, jerking him off languidly until Shou's pleased sounds stopped. He lightly kissed the other, a smile teasing his lips. "You follow all of my commands so well, I'll reward you well later, love."

Shou struggled to sit up, pulling up his pants and then turning a little and nuzzling Hakuei's neck. "You know I love this... right? No matter how terrified I seem, no matter how upset I get... it's everything I have ever needed or wanted."

Hakuei's eyes shone at the comment and he kissed the top of Shou's head. "I'll always remember if you keep reminding me, babe." He stood up and released the leash from the stall, then detaching it from Shou's collar. "Take the binding off and then you can get back to practice. I'll take your stuff home with me." He smiled, helping Shou to his feet. "I'll even clean up in here."

Shou straightened his clothes and washed up a bit. "I'll leave it on." He turned on his heel, unlocked the door and left the room, a huge grin plastered to his face.

 **The End**  
I hope I didn't disturb you with any of the scenes, [](http://sakuya-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[**sakuya_baby**](http://sakuya-baby.livejournal.com/), but you said as hard as I wanted... *cough*  



End file.
